


Home

by FvckNiall



Series: Diary Collection. [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Harry and Louis - Freeform, M/M, drabble that i actually like, harry/louis - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FvckNiall/pseuds/FvckNiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just really wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Take me home 

Where I remember every spot and crevice like a street-sign marked road

Take me home

Where your voice is the soundtrack to familiarness in which I’ve already memorized every note

Take me home

Where I’ve gotten to know you better than I’ve gotten to know my own 

Take me home

Where I'll hold on and undoubtedly refuse to let go

Take me home

Where the spots and freckles on your skin resemble a place I've gone to know the most

Take me home 

Where I can wrap you in my arms and embrace the feeling I’ve missed every time you've had to go

Take me home

Where I can show you my love and one day show the rest of the world

And even though I sometimes wonder how I hold a love that cannot be shown

I cannot leave

Because you are my home

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this, it was a little drabble that I sorta just came up with! If you guys actually like it I might turn it into a drabble series.


End file.
